Reunited With That One Boy's Twin
by LordLenne
Summary: Sequel to "That One Boy's Twin." Four years have passed since Lucas and Claus moved to Fourside. Taking the chance to return to Onett, they reunite with Ness and Ninten, and begin to spend the rest of their lives together. ClausXNinten, shounen-ai/yaoi. AU. Will contain future M elements.
1. Reminiscing the Past

**Lenne**: I finally make this.

And I'm still surprised by how Ninten came out. Why do I say that? You'll see...

Well, enjoy guys! Here's to the New Year in hopes I finish both story versions by the end of the next...

* * *

Chapter 1: Reminiscing the Past

"Freeze!"

He put his hands up in the air, fearing for his life. With one hand still holding my gun, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the back of my pocket and turned him around, bringing his hands close to the back of his waist and locking them with the cuffs.

"Agh—that hurts man—!"

I ignored his whining, "Richard Belmonte, you're under arrest for assault, and possession and distribution of illegal drugs—" I put my gun away and began walking him out of the building and towards one of the prepared police vehicles. "You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

A taller officer opened the back of the vehicle and I placed the suspect inside. He closed the door once I stepped away. I saw five more officers escorting their suspects out of the building. At the door, I could see the disco lights continue to illuminate the club as the party guests inside were taken aback by the event. My father exited the club soon after, walking towards me.

"Great work, son," he told, patting my arm.

"Thanks papa," I answer. "But seriously, you couldn't have come in sooner? I almost took that stuff and died!"

"At least you're alive now," he told me. He watched the suspects entering the police vehicles. I watched them entering as well.

"So, we're done?" I asked.

"Yep, the others will take it from here." He grabbed my shoulder, "Go home, you need it."

"All right." He walked back towards the building, where a medical team was about to enter to pick up the attacked victim. I took a deep breath and walked back to my car, watching the area continue to flare with blue and red lights. I entered my car and drove away from the scene.

After about thirty-five minutes, I reached the neighborhood of my home. As I drove down the street, I saw a blue car sitting behind the garage door of a friend's house. The insides were lit bright up, and I could see a good friend of mine working in it.

I parked on the side of the street and exited, walking towards the car. Getting closer, I could see a container of cleaning spray and some paper towels set down on the ground beside him. He was vigorously wiping the passenger seat. He was so focused on it that he couldn't glance at his sides to see me.

I knocked on the top of the car. The noise was so sudden that Ness jumped up and hit his head.

"Ow!" he cried. He quickly looked back and saw me.

"God, Ninten, I told you not to scare me like that," he said.

I chuckled, "But it's fun."

He sighed and looked back at the seat of his car. Then, he looked back at me. "Hey, weren't you going undercover tonight for that party at that one club?" he asked.

"Yeah, just finished."

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"Almost died trying to take the drugs they gave me."

"Almost?"

"My papa gave the signal to invade a little late in my opinion…but, they were all arrested. One guy tried to escape, but another guy tried to stop him, but he got punched and shoved away. I caught him though."

"Oh, well that's great." Ness picked up the cleaning spray and paper towels, and set it on the top of his car. "Don't you ever get tired of doing this stuff?"

"Uh…it was my first time going undercover in the city, you know," I told him.

"Well, okay, but what about arresting the guys near the college? Aren't you like...scared of what other students might think of you?"

"Ness, didn't I tell you before? I already knew what people would think once I thought about being a detective, and I accepted it. I'm just doing my job; if they don't like me, I don't really care."

"Ever thought that maybe I wouldn't like you?"

I widened one eyebrow at him. "What would I do that would make you not like me?"

"Well, I'm not saying that I don't, but uh…"

"But?"

"Just make sure you don't get too caught up in your work so that you don't make everyone hate you."

"Oh Ness, I know that. I just get the people I don't know."

"And the people you do know?"

"I go easy on them."

"All right then." Ness closed his door and chuckled. "It's ironic."

"What is?" I questioned.

"You work for the law. But years ago, you secretly broke them."

"What do you mean…oh!" Ness laughed louder once I realized it. I blushed and pouted. "Hey, we were young and horny, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he responded. "I know how it feels like. But at least Luke and I didn't go any further than just making out."

I leaned my back against Ness' car. "Well, off the record, you missed out on a big fun of being a young teenager."

"Well, I always thought that saving the first time until we were older would…feel better."

I sighed. "I still find it hard to believe you and Luke held back your urges to just get naked in bed and do it."

"Lot of willpower," Ness answered.

"And you just masturbated all these years?"

"Duh."

I looked up at the dark sky. "I wonder how Lucas managed to held his sexual urges all these years."

"He masturbates too, you know."

I giggled. "You don't think for a second he could have secretly gone to a gay club or anything? I hear there are some good ones in Fourside."

Ness shook his head. "One, he doesn't really have the guts, and two, he'd feel too guilty about it. He'd eventually tell me if he went to one."

"Sounds right," I commented.

Ness looked at me. "What about Claus?"

"What about him?"

"You don't think he went to a club at least once for the past four years?"

I gave it some thought. "It's possible. Or, he could have just been holding out and waiting to feel my ass again."

Ness laughed. "You really corrupted him."

"He corrupted me more," I corrected him.

"Of course," Ness sighed. "You know, I still can't believe I let you blow me—"

"You're _still_ not over that? It was just a friendly blow job."

"It was a bad time for me to be really horny! And you just asked out of nowhere too!"

"So?"

"It was still sex."

"Ness, it doesn't mean anything unless it's anal."

"Okay, fine, but still—"

"Remember, it's only between us. No one's gonna know if we don't say anything."

"…"

"…"

Ness lifted an eyebrow. "…You don't think Claus—?"

"Then we'd be even… but I don't think Lucas would have gone with it anyways."

We both stared at the sky for the moment of silence.

"I really miss them," Ness said.

"Me too," I added. "I really miss Clausy driving his big dick inside of—"

"Shouldn't you be going home now?" Ness purposely interrupted.

I smirked at him. "I guess. I'm still beat from the mission."

"Go and get some sleep then. I'm gonna turn in too." He grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked away towards his house, locking the car behind him with car keys hidden in his hand.

"Okay, good night," I called to him.

"'Night," he replied back, not turning to look.

I walked back to my car and started it. I carefully re-entered the road and drove for a few seconds more, only to park at my house. I got out of my car, locked it, and went inside.

After work, it feels like I'm at peace inside my house. It felt great to escape the messed up world that I had to involve myself in as an officer of the law. At the same time, I felt a little sad for the victims I faced, or disappointed in the criminals I apprehend. Sometimes I felt guilty for the victims and suspects I interacted with, and just coming back to my house made it feel like I was running away from them.

I went into my room, closing and locking the door. I set my badge, and gun inside the drawer near the bed. I put my cellphone on top of the drawer. I stripped off my jacket, jeans, and shirt to leave myself only in my briefs. I threw them in a chair which I used just to keep my daily clothes in, next to my lucky neckerchief hanging off the arm of it. I looked at my closet to see the baby blue bathrobe I usually sleep in hanging on the knob. I didn't feel like putting on tonight, so I just flopped down onto my bed.

I stared at the ceiling, remembering everything I could. Today is September 14, 2018. Actually, looking at my clock, it is now 12:28 A.M., meaning it is September 15. It's a Saturday. No class for today and tomorrow.

Clausy and Lucas moved to Fourside in August 2014.

For the first three years since they left, I studied hard about law enforcement during my years in high school. While I was in 12th grade, everyone else was in their first year of college, working hard.

…

Clausy was supposed to be back in August 2015…but, something happened a month earlier that forced him and his family to stay behind…

…I wonder how they're both doing after what happened?

I knew Lucas was in real shock. I was with Ness when I heard the news. He kept calling Lucas over and over, panicking about fearing Lucas going insane. I was in the other room, talking to Clausy. He sounded like he was enduring it all, but I remember hearing a painful tone from his voice when he told me about it.

…

I shook my head and woke my brain up. I was about to fall asleep on bad memories.

I reached for my phone and looked through the text messages on it. I texted Clausy on a daily basis when I wasn't busy working. I scrolled through the conversations about how college life was going, how a friend in his life did a joke on him, and the many "I miss you, I love you" and role-playing hugs and kisses, and sometimes sex that we texted each other about.

I kept a few important text messages locked and to never be deleted when I had to delete to clear some memory space. One conversation I saved was when we were talking about what he and Lucas were going to do after their mom had died. The next one was a conversation about how I had to cheer up Clausy when his dad ran away from them. I saved these so I could keep them in mind whenever I wanted to talk to them about this and have my facts straight in doing it.

There was one conversation I treasured. It was a small talk between Clausy and I on the day of our 6th anniversary—May 26, 2018, which was some months ago. I was whining to him about not being able to send each other gifts. Clausy didn't want to do that for some reason. However, he asked me if I wanted a necklace of any kind. He told me he just got a lot of money, so he could afford a custom necklace of my choice. I told him I wanted an ocarina as a necklace, and he teased me a bit for wanting an unusual instrument instead of his name or something, but he promised me he would get something done for me.

Why do I want an ocarina? I first heard something like it when I was 11-years old during a vacation visit to Podunk. I was walking around with Papa until I heard a memorable tune. When I saw where the noise came from, I fell in love with the design. It was a cute instrument. I wanted it when I immediately saw it. However, it was so hard to get one because it was a rather rare instrument, so I never really tried to hunt for one. However, when Clausy said he may be able to get an ocarina as a necklace, I told him I would love him "forever and ever." At first it seemed like a silly idea—a small, somewhat heavy instrument as a necklace. But if it was possible, I'd like to see it.

At that moment I realized how tired my whole body was. I felt like I was depressed and moody.

There was only one way to fix depression and moodiness...I giggled on the inside. I put my phone down on the counter, and then I reached under my pillow.

...Wait, I'm out of Oreos. Damn it.

Well, there was only one other way now.

I slid my underwear off, and thought about that one boy's twin brother…

* * *

**Lenne: **Yes, this story will be in Ninten's perspective. And yes, you read that last sentence right. Yeah, I know, corny thing about this series. But it can be used in both ways, no? You know, Claus/Lucas = twins. Ness/Ninten = twin look-a-likes. So it's not out of place to use that line in Ninten's point of view. Inconsistent, you can say if you'd like, but I'm gonna go on ahead with this. Hope you enjoyed, and try not to suffer till the next chap!


	2. Reunion

**Lenne: **Sorry for the long delay.

You know, school and stuff.

And I apologize if you think school is my only excuse. But I kid you not; the work is tough in my classes. Additionally this very cold weather on my hands and feet makes spending my time for my hobbies just painful.

So, uh, here you go! You might be surprised by this Ninten...teehee.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

RIIIING!

…

RIIIING!

_God damn it._

I tossed my arm over quickly and reached for my loud phone. At the same moment, I checked the time on the clock—8:38 A.M. I checked to see who was calling—Clausy! My whole body woke up by itself. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," said my boyfriend's voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I responded.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Okay, first step, go open your front door."

Open my front door, he said?

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just do it."

"Uh…okay?"

I reluctantly agreed to his request, questioning why he would ask such a thing as I got out of bed and put on my bathrobe. I held the phone to my ear as I walked out of my room and towards the front door of the house. I didn't bother to look outside. I opened the door.

I stared at the twin boys standing outside of my door. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped open. I froze like that.

Clausy smiled at me. "Now, hang up the phone and hug me."

I quickly hit the end button on my phone and tackled my boyfriend, screaming his name for the neighborhood to hear. I slammed into him too hard and we hit the ground. I was on top of him, holding him tightly, almost unable to control my shock.

"I missed you, babe," he told me.

I giddily smiled. "I missed you too!" Then I realized that he was here, and not in Fourside—"Wait oh my god what're you doing here—gah—Clausy don't you dare scare me like that again—you should've told me!"

Clausy chuckled as I scolded him, "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. You're not mad, are you?"

I smiled at him, "Of course not." I leaned down and kissed him.

Oh, it felt so good to kiss his lips again. I missed him so much.

"Can you get off now?" he asked.

I playfully replied, "Nope." I held onto him tighter and nuzzled against his chest. I lied like this for a while until my shoulder was tapped. I looked over to see Lucas next to us.

"Hi," he said.

That's right—it was Lucas!

"Lucas!" I exclaimed. I got off of Claus and hugged the other twin. "I missed you too!" I told him.

"Nice to see you again, Ninten," he said.

"Same here," I responded. I let go of him. "So, what're you guys doing here?"

Clausy wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Well, if you don't mind...we're deciding to live here."

_What did he just say?_

"H-Here?" I repeated. "In Onett?"

"Yeah," he continued. "Lucas will live with Ness, and I'll live with you."

_Oh god, yes—_

"M-Me and y-you? T-Together?" My face flushed red from all of the thoughts about the future happening in my mind.

"That's okay, right?" Clausy asked.

"O-Oh, y-yeah, of course!" I answered.

"You don't sound like it's okay," Lucas said.

"Well...it's just so sudden," I told them. "You should've told me so I could've prepare for you guys." I hugged Clausy again, squeezing him. "Well, I don't wanna keep you guys out here any longer; come on in!"

I turned to the front door and walked inside. As I stepped in, I heard Clausy.

"Ninten," he called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I got something for you." He had an arm behind him the whole time, and just brought it forward to me. He was holding a white box wrapped with a red ribbon.

I was about to thank him for the present that I didn't know the contents of—until I remembered it was most likely the one thing Clausy asked me about.

"Oh, Clausy...! Is this—"

"Yep," he cut me off, knowing what I was going to say.

"The thing that—"

"Yep."

Oh god, I couldn't believe him. "You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to." Clausy stepped forward and kissed me as I took the box from him.

After that, the twins stepped inside my house and sat on the living room couch. With the present in my hand, I headed to the nearby hallway leading to an empty room (of which is supposed to be a guest room), the bathroom, and my room across from it, which I intended to enter.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna change," I told them. I entered my bedroom and locked it behind me, still trying to hold back my squeals of joy. I immediately opened the present box. Inside of it was exactly what I expected. I couldn't help but gasp and stare at it in awe.

It was a silver-colored ocarina. Whether made of metal or actual silver, it was very pretty. It had real finger holes fit for any sized hand and a mouthpiece to blow into. I tested it out for a moment: I put my mouth on the piece and blew some air into it while closing a few of the holes with my fingers. Out sounded a single, gentle flowing note. I loved it.

The best part of this ocarina? It had a durable chain hooked onto a small hole on the top of it, making it a perfect necklace. I put it around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked so nice on me.

Then, I realized I was still in my bathrobe, and I had the twins waiting for me in the living room, so I had to get ready. I took off my robe and grabbed my clothes from the chair and put them on. They weren't very dirty, so I could still use them—I'm sure they wouldn't notice anyways. After putting on a white shirt, denim jeans, and my favorite new light gray hoodie with red-white-blue stripes on various parts of it, I grabbed my neckerchief and wrapped it around my neck. I pleated clothes with my hands to my comfort, and then set my ocarina necklace between my shirt and jacket. Looking at a nearby mirror, I gave myself a quick check. I patted some of my bed hair away, and then patted my body downwards to my thigh, making sure nothing looked wrinkled. Then, I left the room and greeted the twins.

I was all ready to hang out with them, until Clausy pointed out that Lucas needed to see Ness. I completely agreed with them, and I led them both to Ness' house. We all surprised him, and he looked so happy reuniting with Lucas, just as I was with Clausy. We all hung out together for the day, catching up on our past and eating lunch together. For dinner, I prepared an omelet, which I spent a good time practicing to make several years ago, and made it for Clausy. His eyes gleamed with joy upon the first bite. He said, and I quote,

"This is so fucking delicious!"

I giggled at his sudden cursing. "Wow, did I surprise you that much?"

"Heh, sorry," he told me. "I uh…got more used to swearing back in Fourside. Blame the guys I hung out with."

"Oh, it's okay," I told him. I wrapped my arms from behind him. "It kind of fits you."

"You won't get mad if I swear a lot?" he asked me. I could tell from his concern he was trying to preserve my leftover innocence, even though it was futile since it was gone long ago.

"Not really. I swear too, occasionally, so no need to feel left out or anything." I kissed his cheek, and then whispered into his ear. "Besides, it'll be sexier for…_you know_."

Clausy grinned, almost evilly but seductively. "I see," he said.

After Clausy ate dinner, we took a shower together. Yes, _together_. It was something we sometimes a long time ago at my villa in Podunk, after Clausy gave me the news when he was leaving. We wanted to spend every loving moment together while young—to us, that included showering together. Of course, we were already bathing in the hot tub a lot, so it didn't make much of a difference, except that we made out with really close body contact in the showers. And we did it again that night.

We didn't do anything serious while showering—we saved that to be done in bed. After drying off, Clausy only put on striped yellow-turquoise boxers while I put on navy-blue briefs. Knowing that we only just had to walk across the hall to my room—where he was going to sleep from now on—there was no point in putting on everything when it was going to be taken off. In fact, I questioned why we even put on our underwear once Clausy tossed me onto my bed and started kissing me from top to bottom, removing our undergarments in the process and started doing those sexy movements with his mouth and tongue on the lower area of my body. I did the same to him, complimenting me how amazing I was just like before. It was our reunion, so we both agreed to take it _all the way_, just like we had done when we were young. Clausy was even prepared, as he brought lube and condoms with him. We were screaming each other's names, cursing freely like never before.

And boy was it ever so fucking amazing.


	3. A Sunday Morning

**Lenne**: Sorry for the long wait and this rather short chapter. I'm making it up by posting Ch3 and Ch4 together; hopefully that's enough.

I'm more motivated since I'm finally starting out with Ninten's role in this series. You'll see why when you get to Chapter 4. So expect more soon; I have to do so anyways so that everyone can see RWTOB continued.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Sunday Morning

My mind was waking up. The first thing I realized was that my whole body was lying over warm skin. Of course, I remembered what happened last night immediately, and began hugging Clausy closer to me.

"Ngh…" I heard a grunt—which sounded like a sound for waking up. I decided to wake up first and meet Clausy's eyes when he woke up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes quickly and shifted my body up, aligning my head with Clausy's. He didn't make a further move, so I kissed his lips.

"Clausy," I whispered afterwards. "Time to wake up."

Clausy opened his eyes for a slight moment, before bringing his fingers to his eyes and rubbing out the sleepy grain. "Ninten…?"

"Good morning!" I said to him.

"Morning, huh?" Clausy looked left and right before patting my head. I nuzzled my head to his chest, enjoying his warmth.

"Guess we had a little too much fun last night," Clausy said, rubbing my butt.

"Ah!" I winced as soon as his fingers made a sensation near my entrance. We didn't have sex for a long time, so I forgot how much it hurt.

"You okay?" Clausy asked.

"I-I'm fine, just hurts a bit," I replied.

Clausy laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We lied on the bed in the silent moment, loving each other's touch.

"I can't believe you're here," I whispered.

"Huh?" Clausy sounded.

"It feels kind of like a dream," I added.

He rubbed the back of my upper body. "Oh, but it's not a dream. I'm really here."

"I know."

There was another silent moment. I began thinking about some past memories of my time with Clausy, specifically some of the sexual experiences we had during the last visit at my villa in Podunk. I was comparing those memories from long ago with last night's experience…it was indescribable out loud, but I could say that the sex was pretty intense.

I suddenly remembered that today was Sunday. And Sunday was one of my work days.

"Oh, I have work today…" I said out loud.

"Oh, that's right," Clausy said. "Do you have to go now, though?"

"No, I don't leave until 5 PM. I have an evening shift."

"Well, that's good then. I get some more time with you." Claus squeezed my body a little tight, but I enjoyed it.

I giggled at his clutch on me. "So, what should we do today?"

"Huh…oh," Clausy looked like he had a realization. "I just remembered I need to get an ID for the university. That's what I was told before I came here. I need one to get in, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do," I said. Then, I had an idea of how to spend our day. "I guess we should go to the campus then."

"When should we go?" Clausy asked.

I looked over at the alarm clock on the side. It read 6:49 A.M.

"I suppose we can go at around ten or eleven," I said. "I think I should show you around first. Plus, doesn't Lucas need to get an ID too?"

"Oh, yeah, he does," Clausy answered. "We can go with him and Ness together."

"Good idea Clausy," I said, smiling.

Clausy grinned back. "So you're showing me around town first?"

"Yeah, it'll only take like thirty minutes though, just to show you what's changed and what's not. So I guess we'll leave the house at ten, and then we can go to the university around eleven."

"All right…" Clausy looked at the clock. "So, about 3 more hours in this house together, then?" Clausy confirmed.

"Mm-hm?" I hummed. He grinned at me, and then flipped me over to feel my lower area.

…It was a rather long morning.


	4. The Soda Drug Case

Chapter 4: The Soda Drug Case

I got out of my car and walked through the front door of my workplace: the building of Onett's police force. The two security guards who recognized me continued to stay in place as I passed through the lobby of the large building.

After checking in with the receptionist, I walked straight ahead into the interior core of the building. Many officers and unknown civilians were sitting down at desks or walking around, conversing and filling the air with intangible words. I walked over to my desk, put my messenger bag under it and sat in my chair. I made a better examination of what was going on today: two women as rape victims conversing with our special victims detectives, an officer escorting an arrested man to the temporary cell area, and others doing paperwork or eating and drinking at their desks.

I suddenly realized that there wasn't a stack of papers on my desk. I always had something to do at home base if it wasn't going out on the field for the day. Either the captain forgot, or I did have something to do later.

"Yo, Ninten!" called a familiar voice. It was my partner.

Detective Michael "Mike" Hanson, a taller male, older than me by two years, approached me from behind, putting his hand on my shoulder. He was dark-skinned and had a shiny mess of black hair, with the face of a commercial male model, I might add. Most, if not everyone here, admired Mike for not only his looks but his outgoing and diligent personality.

Another realization: Mike did my papers for me, again.

"Oh, Mike," I responded to him. "You came in early?"

"Yeah, I was bored," he answered. He went around me and sat in his desk—the one right across from me. "I figured I may as well get today's work out of the way, since I was done with mine." Mike occasionally signed in early just to do others' paperwork, including mine. I wasn't sure why he does it—some of us expected him to burn out from the extra work he was doing. But from the looks of it, he was always cheerful with the work he was given, whether mandatory or optional. Then again, he was only a desk agent, and not yet a field operative. A couple months ago, he was trying to be subtle when asking me if the captain noticed his diligence, so I was expecting that he was still trying to kiss up to the captain.

"I really don't get why you love work so much," I told him.

He raised both of his hands, shrugging his shoulders along with a smug face. "What can I say? I love working."

"Don't you ever…relax? Maybe take a nap?" I asked.

"I get plenty of sleep enough for this job," he responded. "So," he leaned forward as if trying to be subtle. "You think Captain Kurtz will finally put me out today?"

"We'll see," I told him. "Look, here he comes."

In the far back of the room was an office room, separated from this area by fancy wooden structure lined with gold-looking brass. A tall man in a business suit approached the door from the other side, opening it firmly and then looked at us.

"Ninten, Hanson!" he called throughout the noise. "My office!" He left the door open, turning back to his desk.

"Could it be—?" Mike suddenly had an eager expression.

"Calm down," I told him, laughing. "Let's just go." I stood up and Mike followed me by my side.

"If he's going to do what I think he is—can you help me, maybe?" Mike loudly whispered.

"Of course," I said. "You helped me a lot, and I think you'll be pretty handy in the field anyways."

"Thanks pal!" he said, patting my back twice.

"Just," I added, "don't take up most of my work. I want to do stuff too."

"Oh, you got it."

Mike acted and sounded like an ambitious child—I don't know what's wrong with him. But, all he has done for the force was beneficial, and everyone acknowledged it. I had no doubt that Mike was going to get promoted to finally get out in the field with me. I felt a little arrogant—he may be getting promoted, but there was no way he was going to surpass me: an agent that Captain said and I quote, "the best junior detective."

We arrived at the captain's office. Mike closed the door behind us, quickly shutting out the loud noises and we promptly stood in front of the captain's desk. He looked at us, folding his elbows back on the armrest of his chair and crossed his fingers together, putting the mix between his nose and mouth.

Finally beginning to speak, the captain rolled forward in his chair and placed his crossed hands on the desk. "Detective Ninten, how would you rate your partner?"

I thought about it for a little. "Optimistic, determined, and proactive; Five out of five," I responded. I could feel Mike trying to thank me through his nervous body.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen how much Mike has proved himself to be of those qualities," he said. "Do you believe Detective Hanson is ready to be out in the field with you?"

"I strongly believe so, sir," I said.

The captain looked over to my left side. "Do _you_ agree?" he asked.

"I do, sir," Mike responded.

"Very well. Detective Michael Hanson, starting today, you are now a senior field operative with your partner."

Hold on. _Senior_ field operative?

"Senior field operative?" I repeated the words in my mind in the same surprised manner.

"Yes. Is that an issue?" The captain eyed me with threatening daggers, trying to prevent me from protesting.

I looked over at Mike, who had stars in his eyes. I sighed—it was probably better for me in the end, I supposed. "Not at all, sir," I said.

"Okay then. Now for your assignment." The captain pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I opened the folder to get a glimpse of the contents. In one paper was a picture of a female and her information. Another paper had a different female and her information. Behind all of the papers was a college-level formatted essay.

The captain answered me before I could get a gist of what was inside. "Files on two Onett University students—Alicia Vasko, a student studying pharmacology, and Melody Sain, her roommate. Melody turned in a report made by Alicia with the ingredients of the Soda Drug."

"A report?" Mike questioned. "So it was an assignment by the teacher?"

The captain shook his head. "The assignment was to create a theorized drug—an exercise for the professor to see how creative the students could get. The report wasn't turned in, but Melody was kind enough to help us with this long-running case."

The Soda Drug—a mysterious drug never heard of which can cause high desire for drinking soda. Extra pleasure is gained through consuming large amounts of carbon dioxide and sugar contained in the soda. The after-effects depend on how much soda was consumed. The drug, first thought as a harmless party drug, became a half-year running case after the death of a male who was the first to be discovered using the drug. He died from repeated massive intakes of soda. Not only was his liver ruined by the excessive amounts of sugar, but his nervous and excretory systems couldn't take the extreme pressures. It had been soon discovered through a community forum that not only students, but older working adults were found to be using or had used the drug before. Most were one-time users, usually attending parties; others were covert drug addicts or only became sole addicts of the drug. The Soda Drug became officially deemed as potentially life-threatening. It became a strictly banned item for all of Onett as well as the other cities of Eagleland in the case someone were to use it outside of its supposed origination, and any person found using it were subject to high penalties.

So far I was only going undercover to town parties just to arrest users of the drug, just like a couple nights ago, working a joint operation with my papa's workforce. I also worked off-duty trying to find people on school campus using it too, although people were wary of keeping me away from some parties since many knew I was on the force. However, all I had done was issue arrests. No one has yet to find the creator of the Soda Drug.

I took out the essay and read the first few lines in my head as quickly as possible. "_Creating a special hallucinogen altering homeostasis by manipulating the hydration function of the hypothalamus requires disodium hydrogen phosphate (Na__2__HPO__4__), dextromethorphan __(__C__18__H__25__NO__), __ergocalciferol (C__28__H__44__O)…" _I stopped reading after getting tired of reading the series of long words.

"So Alicia has a connection to the maker of the Soda Drug?" I questioned.

"Most likely. Find the connection, but talk to Melody first, see if she knows anything too." The captain waved his fingers at us, his usual signal for "get out of my office and go do your job."

Mike and I got back to our desks, picking up our belongings. I pulled out my set of keys, unlocking my desk drawer and pulling out my work firearm and strapped it to the back of my waist. After pushing the drawer back in, I grabbed my bag and headed towards where I came from. Mike followed me soonafter.

"My first field job!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, we both know how happy you are," I said, a little annoyed.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

I looked through the files as we walked. "Says here that Melody and Alicia live in one of the apartments near the university. Alicia spends her time studying after classes, and Melody spends time from 3 to 6 in the music club, and the rest of her time studying as well. Let's assume they're both home."

"What if Alicia's with her?" Mike asked. "How are we going to talk to Melody first about the stuff with Alicia around?

"Separation tactic, of course," I told him. "One will distract Alicia in one room while the other talks to Melody in another room."

"Oh, all right. Will I be talking to Melody?"

"No," I responded. "You're just starting out in the field on this case and you probably don't know what to ask. You'll do a better job of talking to Alicia." I had no doubt about it with Mike's charming...everything.

"If you say so."

We got outside the building and into the parking lot. We stood in front of Mike's car—an old vehicle, but was still glimmering clean.

"Wanna drive my car?" Mike said, dangling the keys between us.

"Nope." I walked to the passenger side as Mike frowned, unlocking the car and allowed both of us to get inside.


End file.
